Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom
The Winx Club One-Hour Special was made to introduce new fans to the first season, and reacquaint old fans with the girls again. It has merged together episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, 10 and 22 of season 1, with redone animation and a new voice cast. Synopsis Its morning and Bloom has slept in. Her mother makes her wake up and tells her that she would be late for school. Bloom gets ready and realizes that she is on summer break. As Bloom is rushing to get dressed, her mother notices her book of fairies on the floor near her bed. Bloom tells her mother that she just had a need to read up on fairies again. Bloom goes downstairs with Kiko to help her mother in the kitchen and her father is sitting at the table eating. He tells Bloom he needs her to help him, but she protests saying that she wants to spend summer doing what she wants. Her father gives in eventually, saying that he bought her some new transportation. Bloom rushes outside but stops in her tracks when she sees an ordinary bike with a basket on the handlebars. Bloom has visible disappointment, expecting a car, but tells her parents she's happy with her bike. She says good bye to her parents, takes Kiko, and rides off to Gardenia Park. more coming soon... Differences There are many differences between the one-hour special and the original first season: *The Winx are wearing their second/third season civilian outfits from the beginning. *The theme song is a remix of the fourth season's theme song; all background music has been replaced as well, with several tracks from the fourth season being used. *All scenes were completely redrawn and reanimated instead of recycling old footage; as such, the characters aesthetically resemble how they appear in laters seasons. *There were also a few cases of objects, outfits, and characters being redesigned: **Bloom's pyjamas and Stella's princess outfit **Stella's scepter (both ring form and scepter form) **Knut's face looks much more detailed and menacing than it did originally **Darcy's nose is redesigned **Though technically not a redesign, Palladium is shown to already be in the form he gained in the second season *The following from the first episode adaptation was omitted from the special or altered: **The part where Bloom gets dressed was replaced with Kiko looking over her. **All scenes with Mitzi were removed. **The male runner in the background was replaced with a female runner. **Stella's powers were also altered special affects that came from her Believix form, which was stars. **The ghouls holding Stella down was removed. **The scene of Bloom's jeans being ripped was omitted, most likely because of the change in Bloom's wardrobe. **Stella's fainting scene was shortened. **The Trix scolding Knut about his glasses and Knut using a Hunter Troll was omitted. **The scene with Stella talking with Bloom in her room about Alfea was shortened considerably. **The battle between Bloom, Stella, and the Specialists against Knut and his cohorts was also cut down for time. **Sky and Brandon never swapped identities in the special, despite being an important subplot for the first season. *The following from the second episode adaptation was omitted from the special or altered: **Stella transporting Bloom and her family to Magix is much more detailed with one of Musa's songs from the fourth season serving as background music. **The conversation between Palladium, DuFour and Wizgis was omitted. **Faragonda somehow already knew about Bloom and her intention to study at Alfea despite not being on Griselda's list (why this is the case is never explained), so the subplot of Stella making everyone believe Bloom is Veranda of Callisto is completely omitted and everyone knows Bloom's real name from the start. **Griselda explaining the rules of Alfea was cut, as well as the reason why Stella flunked out of Alfea the previous year (it's never even hinted at, so it may have been retconned). This eliminates the need for future scenes when other characters reference this blunder. **Faragonda came out to greet the students on her own; Wizgiz, DuFour, and Palladium were not present in the scene at all. **The scenes of Flora knocking over her plant and Kiko attempting to eat the plant (and Flora planting carrots for Kiko to eat instead) were omitted. **The scene of Griselda spying on the girls was omitted. **There was a change in the time setting when the girls went to Magix together; in the series, it was daytime. In the special, it was dusk. **Bloom's first impressions of Magix and Stella's explanations were omitted. **Knut shopping for a new pair of glasses was omitted, as well as his conversation with the Trix. **Bloom attempting to use her cellphone to contact her parents and Tecna's examination of the phone were omitted. **Enhanced special effects are used whenever Darcy displays her powers or sensing abilities, such as a translucent purple background when she senses Bloom, shadow silhouettes being used when Darcy creates a duplicate of herself, and Darcy having a different vanishing effect. **Icy's powers also had altered special effects, particularly snowflakes being used for the special. **Stormy smiles when she prepares to attack Bloom instead of growling in anger. **Bloom being encased in ice by Icy's spell was shortened in the special. She was also never actually seen being defrosted in the special. **The transformation sequence for the Winx girls lasts much longer than the original version with an abundance of special effects. The girls also announce their names and the powers they specialize in at the end of their transformation sequence. **There was a narrator saying "Meanwhile at the Alfea College for Fairies" at Alfea. *After the end of the second episode's events, the special skips all the way to episode seven, removing all references happening in the skipped episodes, including the initial fixation on Stella's scepter the Trix had before discovering Bloom's powers. **Additionally, Bloom does not actually become a fairy until near the end of episode eleven's adaptation, whereas she achieved her fairy form as early as episode three in the series. **Pepe debuted at the end of the third episode in the series, but is not seen or mentioned at all in the special. Mirta and Lucy are also nowhere to be seen in the special (though previews for the next special indicate that Mirta will appear later on). Griffin was also completely absent in this special save for the scene where Stella explains Cloud tower to Bloom. **Stella's parents being divorced and Musa's mother being deceased were not acknowledged at all in the special, but may be referenced in the future. *The following from the seventh episode adaptation was omitted from the special or altered: **Instead of the Winx being forced to clean Alfea without magic as punishment for breaking into Cloudtower to retrieve Stella's ring, it's rewritten as a special assignment for the Winx while the rest of the school leave campus. **The Cloud tower cafeteria scene and everyone, except the winx, leaving for their outing was omitted. **Brandon was seen in his season 2 civilian outfit. **The cleaning sequence was altered. **The Trix's crystals are now called "The Vacuums" and the sequence for summoning them was shortened. **The summoning of the Cretan Minotaur was shortened; its eyes were redesigned to have cat's eye pupils. **The scene where the Specialists arrive to save the girls was omitted. *The following from the eighth and eleventh episode adaptations were omitted from the special or altered: **The scene where Bloom was using a Wishing Well and talking to her friends about her and Sky going out in was omitted. Their outing later on was also not included. **Though Darcy expresses an interest in using Riven for the Trix's gain, Riven is never actually put under Darcy's spell in the special, so any act he commits under their influence is not in the special. **The Trix did not use dolls to Astral-project themselves into Bloom's simulation test, instead they transported there. **Much of the scenes of Bloom's midterm were removed. **Instead of casting a spell, Bloom jumped in to save Kiko. **A clip from episode 22 was used. **Instead of clones, there was only one Kiko. **Palladium congratulating Bloom for passing her mid-term was cut out. The girls still cheered for Bloom, but did so because she finally became a fairy instead of the reason in the series: Bloom inadvertently damaged the simulator, which forced Palladium to postpone the midterms for everyone else. Notes *Bloom's home world is referred to its original Italian name Domino, rather than Sparks (used in the 4Kids dub, Cinelume season 4, and the English-dubbed movies). *Stella is now referred to as "The Fairy of the Shining Sun" rather than "The Fairy of the Sun and Moon". *The basic fairy form is referred to as Charmix, not to be confused with the season two upgrades of the same name. Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Romi Dames as Musa *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Liz Gillies as Daphne *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *James Patrick Stewart as Mike (Bloom's dad) *Stoney Emshwiller as Knut *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy Other voices (Faragonda, Timmy, Brandon, The Talking Plant, Palladium, and Icy): *Adam Gregory *Larisa Oleynik *Charlie Schlatter *April Stewart *Kari Wahlgren *Mitchell Whitfield Before and After A picture comparison of the characters before and after the redesign: New fairy transform pics BloomTransformNick.PNG|Bloom's new transformation StellaTransformNick.PNG|Stella's new transformation FloraTransformNick.PNG|Flora's new transformation TecnaTransformNick.PNG|Tecna's new transformation MusaTransformNick.PNG|Musa's new transformation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Specials Category:Nickelodeon